


Spank Me Harder Daddy Wraith

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Nea is friend goals, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Slight Spanking, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: This is pure self-indulgent filth.Reader (You) have always thought that the Wraith was a cute son of a bitch till one trial you see him sporting a new look (wax warlock with blight head, he's shirtless. It's sexy. Seriously. I wish I could describe what he looks like, but I can't describe worth a shit.) and damn it all to hell. You wanted him so bad. Trials happen and soon the need you have for having that beautiful invisible killer in your pants becomes to much.





	Spank Me Harder Daddy Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> I never write using the pov of you and yours so please if its crappy grammar please forgive me. Also never really wrote a reader fanfic but I had to test it out and write this, dare I say, garbage. Please forgive me if any names are spelled wrong or there is typos. I read the stories over and over before I post them, but I still can't read worth a damn. This is like I said purely self-indulgent and I needed some Wraith stuff. He's sexy bing bong boi for a reason and I feel like he doesn't get as much love.

The days turned to endless torture as trial after trial had played out. This gave you a feeling of uneasiness. The only good thing about the trials was getting a killer you thought was the least terrifying of the bunch. The Wraith. He was someone that you had grown quiet fond of. Something about the invisible being was just so precious. Whenever you would get the killer in a match you would play along with the being. It would always lead to him to slapping you with his spine weapon and hooking you, but you didn't care. You got a excuse to touch the man you liked. Some might say you were strange to like a killer and honestly, you would agree with them. However, no matter what you do to find attraction to the survivors you couldn't get the feelings for the killer out of your heart. Maybe it was the way his slender body was wrapped in bandages and all you wanted to do was unwrap them and see what they hid. Maybe it was the way his head always had a slight tilt, as if he was contemplating what to do to his prey. Honestly you lost track of all the times you had been killed just by watching the man appear and disappear before slicing you in the back with his weapon. It hurt a lot, yes,but did you care? No. Not at all. Having been in this Entity's realm for many lifetimes, you grew a slight resistance to the pain of being hooked up or having the Wraith spank you many times with his Mori. 

Starting a new trial was always something that you had felt most nervous for. You are brought to one of your favorite maps, Autohaven Wreckers. The map was so large and you had finally memorized where all gens were, as well as any chests that might be laying around in case you had been unlucky with the Cannibal using his Franklin's Demise. It's not like you carried flashlights around, but when that man would hit you and you had a health pack, you would always get salty later on at the campfire with your fellow survivors. Your thoughts soon wondered to who the killer would be in this match. Would it be The Shape? Maybe the Doctor? Would the Hag show up and scare you by jumping out in front of a gen she happened to pass by? You didn't feel scared of any of them by now. Well all accept the Spirit and the Clown. You had dreaded that sick bastard with his sick ass belly and gag inducing cough. He was the grossest, while the Spirit was just someone you were not quite used to. She was the newest killer the Entity had brought to the world, so having her only a few times so far, had still brought down anxiety. As you leave your thoughts you see a gen off in the distance, maybe only about 9 meters away from where you stood at the edge of the map. You crouch closer to the gen hoping that you wouldn't hear the dreaded music of the Nightmare or the chime of The Shape. As you work the gen for a few minutes, it buzzes to life. 

Still noticing that there is no sign of the killer, you feel like maybe the killer is just broken. Not worrying to much about it you work on more gens. Halfway through the gen you notice that someone on the other side of the map gets hit. A scream echos through the large territory before you wait to see if there is any clue of who it is. Knowing that your far enough to feel safe running, you run off to the hooked Kate Denson. Kate Denson was someone that the killers loved to hang. You had no idea why they liked to hook her so much, but she always seemed to the first one the killers would go after. Seeing no sign of the killers terror radius as well as any other indication of the being, you run to help out your fellow survivor. The blonde female runs off into a corner of the map with crushed cars to hide behind. You follow the survivor before healing your friend. As you heal up the teammate you hear another scream closer to you then you'd like. Peaking from behind the rubble you see a silhouette of what looks like the Wraith. However he looked much different then what you had seen before. This time he looked, must you say it, terrifying. Kate whispers to you, breaking you from the thoughts. "He's much more brutal today. I don't know what he's doing, but he's very vicious. Be careful. Lets work on that gen over there. I was 75% done with it." The blonde girl points to a gen that's howling in the middle of the crushed cars. 

You nod your head before seeing several hurting survivors run towards you. Great just lead the killer my way. I appreciate that so much.Thanks. You run away before you suddenly get hit by the killer. Not wanting to look back, feeling that it would slow you down, you run towards a pallet before slamming it on the killer hoping that it hit him. You hear a inhuman grunt before turning around and seeing the most sexiest Wraith you had ever seen. "Holy Mother of the Entity. Wow.." The Wraith was fine as hell. You had no idea that the cute killer could get you feeling so excited about being grabbed before. He was practically shirtless and you could see his muscles and his shiny chest. Damn. It was hot. You didn't realize you were staring at the shirtless Wraith till you felt a painful wack from his spine weapon. Being shocked, you failed to notice the killer was bringing you to a hook before you felt the sharp rusted, bloodied object pierce you. The pain was unbearable as always, causing you to scream. You hung on that hook for what seemed like forever as you watched from a distance as the man had hung several of your friends. Well shit. At least you got to see a sexy Wraith. You didn't care that the Entity would be feasting on your soul. As the last survivor had been hooked, you watched as there spirit had been pulled up into the dark sky. Soon you struggle against the spider like appendages before seeing the Wraith appear in front of you, no bells chiming, just the red-orange glow of him. Before you loose to the power of the Entity you laugh and say out loud. "Damn boy you looking sexy as hell." The last thing you see is the Wraith watching as your body gets pulled into the sky.

\---

Within minutes you appear at the campfire with the rest of the gang. You notice Nea laying staring off into the fire. You whistle to her, getting her attention. You nod at each other before you leave the fire into a corner to talk. Nea was the only one you felt like you could tell anything to. Her and you had been close since you had appeared in this world countless nights ago. "So I died from a sexy Wraith." Was the first thing you had told the street girl. 

"I thought you said he was cute? So he's hot now?" Nea asked as she got out her can of spray paint, getting ready to paint a tree with her signature tag.

"He is, but damn girl. You should have seen him. He was shirtless and his body was black, and so damn shiny. And dude, girl, he had like muscles. Like not Trapper, but his body was fine. Like a lean slender, toned kind of body. I could not take my eyes off him. Girl, I need to get laid. I can't keep this up. I swear if I see him looking like that I won't be able to control myself for much longer" You laid down on the ground as you hear your best friend laughing. The thug had patted your shoulders before saying.

"I bet you want him to spank you harder, right? Oh spank me harder daddy Wraith!" Nea teased before doing suggestive fingering into her thumb and index finger. Your face turns red before you picture that exact thing. The thought had made your face turn from pink to a tomato red. Nea noticed this and began laughing hysterically. 

"Oh shut the hell up!!" You slap her before quietly mumbling "I'd want him to do more then spank me." You and your friend spend the rest of the time laughing and making sexual jokes with one another.

\---

The next several trials were pretty boring with you getting the Trapper or the Pig, not that you didn't mind them, but you hated how you always had to deal with getting their traps off you. Weather it was the reverse bear trap or the pain of stepping in those rusty bear traps. After a quick game of you dying countless times you were brought into a new trial. You were brought back to the Autohaven Wreckers. You suddenly felt a coil in your stomach with the thought that you might be able to see the sexy Wraith again. You knew that the map had no way of telling you who the killer would be, but you had always hoped. Much like the first trial you had been in, the gens got done right after one another, before the third gen was finished. By that time the killer, who you still could not see, was killing people left and right. You looked and saw that it was the Wraith, killing your friends with his Mori. Seeing the killer slash that spine against everyone had you feeling a weird feeling in your stomach. Since when is this such a turn on? Could it have been what Nea had said a few campfires back? You were watching from a distance as you noticed Meg Thomas signaling you over to the corner of the map. She was scraped up and covered in blood. You nodded your head before grabbing out your health kit and healing up the quick runner. The two of you had finished working on generators before a sudden scream came from behind you. The Wraith had hit her, downing her instantly. Great, just what we need. Freaking NOED. You hated when killers would use that special perk. Sometimes the survivors would get lucky and find the totem, others not so much. And sadly for you, finding the totem in Autohaven Wreckers was like finding a needle in a haystack. damn near impossible. You could only watch in both fascination and pure horror as the predator had slammed his weapon down over and over on poor Meg. Shit dude.

You only stared at Meg's lifeless before looking back up at the killer. "So you probably won't understand what I'm saying, but damn. Your so vicious. So...damn." You nod your head to yourself as you check out the monster that had just killed everyone. The Wraith had slashed you leaving you to fall on the cold ground. You couldn't help but notice that as the monster grabbed you, you felt his hand lingering a little closer to your crotch then normal. As he carried you to the hook you took the opportunity to caress the monsters body. Breathing heavy as you felt his muscles, you couldn't help but breathe out a 'fuck me your so hot." The Wraith stopped momentary before going past a hook and dropping you next to the hatch. You looked up at the killer before winking and biting your finger, "Thanks sexy. I'll see you next time." You fell through the hatch, feeling your body ache for the Wraiths sweet dick. 

\---

The moment you spawn in front of the campfire you run into your secret spot in the woods, having to release the growing need you had for that sexy Wraith cock. This is getting to much for me to handle. I don't know how more I can take before I just fuck his brains out. I need him so bad. Next time will I be able to hold back? Probably not. Its hard enough as it is, just not being able to grab him and ride him.

\--

 

You had thought that a good nights sleep would help you calm down your need for touch, but once the next trial started, and you stood in front of the Wraith it had all gone down the drain. There you stood looking at the man you wanted to fuck more then anyone. That was something that had never happened before. You watched as the Wraith had nodded towards a gen before running off to probably kill your friends. One after another, people were slayed by the killer as you had tried to save them. You weren't the most altruistic survivor, but when you needed help with gens, you were gonna save them. Unhooking after unhooking, you watched as the killer had nodded as you healed everyone. What the hell is this? Why is he letting me heal his prey? You thought it was weird. As you had everyone help you get the last few gens done, you couldn't help but feel the Wraith staring at you from a distance. Watching you. Almost stalking you. His eyes on your back lit a fire within you that made you almost mess up the gens, several times. As you had finished the last gen with the rest of the team you noticed the killer off in the distance uncloaked. 

You opened up the exit gate as everyone ran out of the gates, not wanting to test their luck out with the behavior the killer was showing. Once everyone left you stood at the exit gate, waiting for the Wraith. The Wraith had only stared at you with his root like head, holding the weapon causally against his side. You and the man you wanted top fuck were staring at one another for what seemed like forever before you finally couldn't take it. Awe fuck it. Walking up, you grabbed him before touching his body, testing to see what he'd do. When he only stared at you, you took it as a good sign before getting on your knees and rubbing your hand against the fabric of the Wraiths crotch. You felt a coil when you noticed the bulge under the confinements. "Mmm. I see that you have way more human qualities then we think. Nice." You purr before you feel a hand on the back of your head. Before you could do anything the mans cock was deep in your throat. You gagged a bit, not ready for the harsh treatment, before letting your mouth relax. Soon you started to moan as you felt the monsters cock deep with in your warm cavern. The moaning had caused the being to move faster, fucking your mouth sore. Saliva had formed outside your lips as the mouth fucking continued. Feeling the Wraith use your mouth as a sex toy was hot and soon you couldn't help but slip your hand deep in your pants and finger your wet pussy. 

Before you felt yourself release you felt warm cum shooting deep in your throat. Choking a bit on the amount, you gagged before feeling the monster take out his still hard cock. Feeling breathless, you tried to catch your breath. "Holy shit. That was hot. Damn." You breathe out, staring at the shadow predator, before biting your thumb. You wanted more, you needed more. This was not enough. You didn't care if what you were about to do was a bad idea, but the growing heat inside was over powering your judgment. Slamming your hands against the man, you had tried to push him down on the floor, wanting to fuck the shit of him. The being had grabbed your hands before grabbing you and taking you to a pile of crushed cars. The man slammed you unto the cars before shoving his tongue down your throat and making you choke on his thick tongue. You moaned grabbing the monsters head and shoving it deeper within. You felt the hands of the man grab at to your clothes, getting rid of any type of confident you had covering you. The kissing got harder as you fought just to breathe and not suffocate. The Wraith had stopped before you saw the man you had been lusting over remove his clothing. You took a deep breathe before groaning. "I need to fuck you so bad." That statement had caused the killer to smile and snicker. It was the first time you heard the man make a sound. it was low and inhuman, causing you to shiver. 

"What the hell are you waiting for then?" the voice sent shivers down your spine as you grabbed the killer, kissing him hard. You didn't know how long you had been making out with the being, but soon you felt his hands reach down in your folds. His long slender fingers deep within you. You heard a slight whisper and breath on your ear. You shivered before you felt his fingers thrust in you over and over. 

"Fuck." You couldn't help but keep moaning as his fingers thrusted faster and faster. Soon more fingers were added before you felt as if you were about to release all over the sexy beings fingers. Just as you were about to come, the fingers left, replacing with something much more thicker. You screamed in pleasure as the Wraiths cock was shoved deep inside you. "Oh my fucking Entity. You cock feels so fucking good." You continued to scream out more cuss words as the being fucked you hard. His cock filling you to the brim. You had to touch the man, you needed more. More touch, more of him. Grabbing the predator you kissed him trying to get more of him. You could feel his hot breath on your skin as you tried just to breathe. 

As you felt yourself tighten you felt the shadow being running his long slender fingers on your hard nipple, testing to see your reaction. You broke away from the man before grunting in pleasure. "Touch me more." The Wraith nodded, rubbing your nipple against his fingers, pinching them tightly. He soon gets confident, running his sweet tongue along the other neglected tit. You move up towards him, wanting more of his touch. As he continued fucking your brains out and sucking your tits you feel him use his free hand rubbing your clit. This sent you overboard, shaking in ecstasy you tightened deep around his cock. This sent the Wraith shooting his hot seed deep within you. 

As the shadow being shot the last of his hot seed in you you felt as if everything you had wanted was given to you. You were in pure heaven as you lied down on a pile of crushed cars, looking at the sexy monster above you. "So, you speak, huh?" It probably was one of the weirdest things to say to someone after they fuck your brains out, but you were someone who had no care in this twisted world. The Wraith had laid next to you on the cars, looking up at the moonless, fake sky. 

"When I want to. The Entity doesn't let us talk to survivors, so we all keep quiet." You nod your head in understanding before laughing out loud. This caused the tall lean monster next to you to look in your direction. The look he gave you said 'what the hell is so funny?'

"I'm pretty sure the Entity also doesn't let you fuck survivors, but you just did that. And might I add, it felt fucking amazing. You were damn good." the two of you stared at each other before you heard a deep laugh coming from the man next to you.

"Your right. I'm gonna have quite the talking to after this. I'm actually surprised it hasn't kicked you out yet." You sigh smile before looking at your clothes laying in the dirt. You got up to put your shirt on as well as your shorts. The Wraith watched you smiling. "Because I'm breaking so many rules, I might as well continue and ask you something." hearing the Wraith speak was so peaceful for you. you loved how he continued to talk to you. It wasn't what you had expected really. In fact you didn't even think that you would ever get to fuck him, but there you, just a few moments ago. Getting the fucking of a life time. You look at the man before nodding your head. "Did you enjoy getting fucked by the creature who kills your friends so many times?" 

"Oh, yeah. It's actually kinda a thing that my friend and I talk about when were back at the fire." He looks at you, wanting you to continue. "I get teased about how I want you to spank me hard when you use your Mori on us. It's hot." The Wraith laughs darkly again before getting close to you and whispering, "So you like it when I spank you, huh? I can give that to you if you want." The words sent a sensation down your spine before you grabbed the man kissing him hard. Before things could get any more heated you were watching as the Wraith had grabbed his spine weapon, lifting it high above his head. You felt your throat tighten in anticipation of the spiked tool. You laid tuned over on your stomach, ready for the spanking of your life. The Wraith had spanked you one, two, three times. With each hit you felt the pain and pleasure mix with each other, sending you into a downward spiral of both insanity and sanity. The hitting continued till you soon felt blood leaving your body. it was so hot, so warm. The thought that this monster who fucked you was giving you what you wanted was making you see nothing but white. 

You felt lightheaded before you used your last energy to say something you wanted to say since you first got hit by the mans Mori. "Spank me harder daddy Wraith." Soon the world around you had disappeared and you felt the life leave you. You knew that he had killed you, but you didn't care. 

\---

"What the hell was that?! She wont have sex with any of us, but she would fuck a monster? That girl is batshit crazy." Jake yelled. Staring at the three guys who were still awake.

"I mean, at least that was entertaining. I wonder if maybe he won't be showing up for a while?" Ace shrugged his shoulders, not really caring anyway. He was too busy staring at shirtless David next to him. 

"I don't fucking care. She fucked some monster." Jake yelled, throwing some dirt in the fire in his anger.

"Hey maybe she's a kinky bastard with a monster kink. Don't judge her, Jake." David spoke, smiling and looking at where your tent was. "I never thought she would say the words 'Spank me harder daddy wraith'. That shit was hilarious." David began breaking out in fits of laughter before a sudden girl voice screamed out.

"Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to sleep here." The three men quieted down before going to there tents to try and get some sleep for the trials they would have to face.


End file.
